


15 - "my boy"

by cyn_00



Series: Moreid one shots [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Related, Car Sex, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Spencer Reid, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_00/pseuds/cyn_00
Summary: This is a long, SMUTTY fic (but there isn't actualsexif you know what I mean), kind of inspired byseason 12, episode 7("Mirror image")
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Moreid one shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	15 - "my boy"

**Author's Note:**

> **Reminder** that in my fics based off of episodes from s. 11 ep. 18 on, I stick with Morgan leaving the bau which is canon in the show, BUT ofc Morgan and Reid are a couple and they live together at Reid's place because why not :)   
> *future me that comes back to read my crap from time to time*: wow ok Spencer is embarrassingly out of character in this one Imo, I apologize deeply (I pondered if deleting this because...hands down my worst work probably, but then *whatever* so yeah)

_It's the episode where a man with D.I.D. is drugged by Mr. Scratch and convinced that he is Tara's brother - Gabriel - who has actually been kidnapped by him. Specifically this fic begins right after the briefing on the case, the dialogues aren't true to the show but functional to the fic_

_[Link to the Tumblr post](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/619927909654790144/moreid-one-shot-15) _

* * *

"First he stalked Hotch and Jack, now he's targeting me by hurting my brother." Tara reasoned, standing still, pausing to look in each and every pair of her colleague's eyes gathered around the conference room table.

"This was his plan all along: to bring us down one by one." she concluded, saying out loud exactly what everyone on the team had been thinking since the beginning, but couldn't bring themselves to admit.

"But we're not gonna let him." Rossi said reassuringly, looking convincing as always but, in actuality, not quite sure himself. Let's just say he wasn't willing to bet his ass on it.

"No, we're not. Come on guys, we have to work fast if we want to stop this son of a bitch." Prentiss added firmly, right before dialing a number on her phone and walking steadily out of the room to make a call.

Everyone moved quickly and started doing their part of the job right away; browsing through case files, giving Garcia hints to do her "magic", deeply loved cross-checking, connecting dots and putting pieces together on the transparent whiteboard.

Reid was trying to read a file that he'd been holding in his hand for 10 minutes, but his mind was elsewhere.

It's not like he - or anybody else - had any doubts that Scratch's intention had always been to hurt them all; it's that, until that moment, until Tara brought that thing up, he had never given thought to _when_ his endgame would come and what it would _look_ like. And a part of his brain was starting to digest the fact that maybe his final mission wasn't to target them one by one, even though he'd given them that impression by going after Hotch alone - but that could've been to A) mislead them, or B) get him out of the way, being the pillar of the team; or both. 

Maybe, Reid thought, he was planning on bringing the team down as a whole, that specific day, targeting their loved ones while they were distracted by Gabriel's situation.

He kept shifting his eyes from the papers every 20 seconds to glimpse at his phone on the table. Morgan hadn't texted him all morning, which was unusual to say the least, considering he _always_ reached out to him even when he was busy; asking if he had a case and where said case was, saying that he missed him and all kinds of teasings and ridiculous pet names with which he loved to annoy him in person as well. They weren't _actually_ annoying, but Reid would never admit to that. 

But nothing.

Spencer gave up on trying to concentrate and grabbed the phone, exiting the room quickly but avoiding to draw everyone's attention to him. He decided to call him: to keep on obsessing and worrying wasn't gonna do any of them any good. He would just get paranoid and unfocused on what was important and _real_ in that moment: saving Tara's brother.

He nervously bit his bottom lip, picking at the peeling skin with his teeth as the beeping sound indicating that Derek's phone was ringing pierced through his ears. Just _that_ sound, was already a good sign in itself.

 _"Hey, kid. Something wrong?"_ Derek finally answered the phone. His voice felt like home to Spencer's ears. He breathed out a heavy sigh of relief, his heartbeat slowed down and his hands gradually stopped trembling.

"Derek- hey, no everything's fine, I just-" he paused, smiling timidly. "I just needed to hear you speak, that's all."

Derek didn't reply immediately. Spencer could _feel_ him grinning, even without seeing him.

 _"Alright that's cute but, seriously, why do you say that? Some case you're working on that's gettin' you anxious?"_ he finally asked, with a more serious tone. 

"Uhm..." Spencer wanted to tell him. He quickly checked behind his back before walking farther away from the conference room and lowering his voice.

"Yeah, It's Tara's brother. I don't know if I ever told you but she has a brother - Gabriel, that she hasn't heard from in years, because- 'cause everytime he reached out to her it was for money- a- actually not only _that_ -"

 _"Spencer. What happened to him?"_ Derek interrupted him before he could go off topic and lose his breath over unnecessary details. 

"Yes, s-sorry, I'm- I'm kinda nervous. So uh... basically, Tara's brother has been kidnapped by Peter Lewis- Mr. Scratch, who sent a man suffering from D.I.D. instead of him to meet her, by drugging him into believing he actually _is_ Gabriel."

Derek took a second to process all that information he'd just received.

 _"Shit- I hate when you tell me about these stuff cause I wanna help but I CAN'T. Man I hate this."_ he replied, exhaling heavily.

Spencer stayed silent. He wondered if he'd just literally _ruined_ Derek's whole day.

_"I- I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean that you shouldn't talk to me about your worries, I just- I feel helpless, you know? Cause I really wanna help you guys when shit happens to you."_

"Y-yeah, no I totally get it, I know this is...crap. Anyway, I gotta get back to work, we have to be quick." Spencer concluded in a rush - or at least he _thought_ he did - realizing that anyway maybe calling him had been a bad idea in the first place. 

_"Hey- no, wait, where are you going? You still gotta tell me one thing."_

Spencer felt like he got caught.

"...n-no, that was all...?" He really didn't know how to lie to him, did he - not even through the _phone_. Because, with the unsubs, the "bad guys", he was good at that - they all were. For God's sake they were _trained_ for that. At times Spencer just wished there was such a thing as a training for lying to Derek Morgan. 

_"C'mon. I don't believe you called just to tell me about the case, getting ME worried and getting YOURSELF distracted. I can tell when something's on your mind kid, you know that."_

Spencer didn't wanna give up so quickly. He shook his head and scratched his chin nervously. 

"There's just this... _thing_ that came to my mind but it's totally paranoid and- and stupid, come on Derek-"

_"Spencer."_

_Jeez._ Spencer sighed in resignation, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Alright..." he gave in, pausing for a second to organize his thoughts before blurting them out.

"Basically, I was worried that Scratch was actually gonna target all of us TODAY and Gabriel's kidnapping was just to get us distracted while...while he actually hurt our families. But my mom's too far so I figured it would be you I- I don't know. And calling you now didn't make any difference because he could still do it. Today or tomorrow, whatever. I'm _fucking_ scared that's the point I-" Spencer let out a shuddering sigh, attempting to compose himself after realizing he had cursed - he _never_ did that.

"I'm scared of losing you." he concluded briefly, as his heart pounded faster and faster in his chest, struggling to keep all those scenarios from whirling inside his head.

 _"Spencer I-"_ Derek interrupted himself immediately, moving to a quieter place - Spencer figured, since he couldn't hear the general murmuring in the background anymore - and drastically dropping the volume of his voice. 

" _Baby, you can't keep thinking like this. You're not helping nobody and for sure not yourself...or me, or the team."_ he paused.

Spencer didn't know what to answer. So, he simply didn't.

_"Plus, that's not Scratch's MO. He's not a spree killer that would just shoot 7 people in a row- and he can't BE in 7 places at the same time, c'mon now kid you know all this."_

"...still...he's gonna do it. I don't know _when_ , but he's gonna hurt all of us, you can't deny it."

 _"No, I can't."_ Derek sighed. _"I can't deny it, but we can't afford to think about stuff 6 months from now, or make plans or foresee things. We don't have that privilege with our jobs. Do you see what I mean?"_

"Yeah. Yes, I got it." Spencer replied quickly with a hoarse voice, first of all because he absolutely had to get back to work before Emily could, righteously, bust his ass; second, because Derek was right. As he always was. It was just his "thing", _being right._

After a long silence - which, not surprisingly, still wasn't enough to convince Derek to hang up - Spencer spoke up again.

"...so you're alright?"

Derek chuckled. _"Yes, I'm alright."_

"Alright. I gotta get back to work, I'll see you tonight I guess- hopefully." Spencer concluded - that time for real - checking his watch: 15 whole fucking minutes of phone call. _Nice._

 _"Hopefully. Bye, pretty boy."_ Twelve years Derek had been calling him that, and Spencer still giggled and flushed like a kid giving his first kiss. Every. Single. Time.

They both hung up the call and Reid shifted his eyes back to the conference room, 15 ft away.

His and Emily's eyes met through the open door of the room, when Spencer hadn't even made a step forward yet.

She smiled and nodded at him, a slightly worried look on her face. Spencer nodded back and made his way toward the room at last, joining her and the others. 

**_\- that same evening (10:30 pm ca.)_ **

Derek was driving, 10 minutes from Quantico.

At first, when he started the car, he thought of going home immediately - which was the obvious thing to do, being exhausted as he was. But after a second he remembered thinking, that morning as soon as he'd hung up the call, about picking up Spencer at the bureau first. Which kinda felt like home, anyway.

He parked his car, entered the building, took the elevator. Through all that, he didn't meet a living soul. Didn't even cross his mind that, maybe, Spencer had got home on his own already. However, if that were the case, he could still quickly pass by to greet whoever was still there.

When Morgan got out of the elevator and glanced at the empty bullpen through the glass, he didn't see Reid at his desk, much to his disappointment.

He stood in the hall, looking around and sighing tiredly. The enormous, 15 lbs heavy bag he usually carried around as if it were a feather, was now crushing his shoulder bone into crumbs - he wasn't even sure whether he'd forgotten to leave it in the car because he was so used to bringing it with him anywhere; or out of subconsciously fearing that someone could steal it. Probably both. Most likely, was actually option number 3: he was too drained out of every bit of mental and physical energy to even pay attention to what he was doing.

"Morgan!" he heard a thorough, female voice echoing down the hallway. It was clearly Tara's. Derek turned around to face her. 

"Hey" he greeted her back, smiling widely - finally _somebody_ showed up.

"How's your brother doing? And how are YOU doing?" he asked genuinely concerned as she approached him closer.

"Oh we're both fine, don't worry about it." she waved a hand in dismissal. "I mean, I don't wanna paint it like a walk in the park since a literal _rain of nails_ was about to fall on our heads from the ceiling." she added in a light tone, jarring with the life-threatening situation she was describing.

"I- I'm sorry, WHAT?" Morgan asked, quite shocked.

"Yeah!" she chuckled ironically. "Again, we're all fine."

"Whatever you say!"

After some seconds of silence, Tara spoke up again, squinting her eyes.

"I'm guessing you came here for Spencer?"

"Yeah- where the hell is _my boy_?" he asked arching an eyebrow, jokingly emphasizing that last bit. _My boy._ A sudden image of what Spencer's face would've looked like if he'd heard Derek referring to him as "his boy" flashed before his eyes. He took a wild guess "adorable" and "flustered" would describe it accurately.

"Honestly? I have no ide-" Tara suddenly interrupted herself, looking far over Derek's shoulder.

"Speaking of the devil," she shot up her brows and smiled knowingly, pointing behind him. " 'The devil' being _your boy._ " 

Spencer appeared in the other room, approaching his desk to grab his stuff. He seemed to be coming from Emily's office, but he didn't look upset or anything.

"Alright, I'm gonna head home and crash on the couch." Tara said, checking her watch as Derek turned around to face her again. "You should come more often though! But I get it, _work_..."

"Jeez, tell me about it...by the way, you seen Garcia around?"

"Oh sorry, she went home about 20 minutes ago. If only you _told us_ when you come visit..." she teased with a wink, well aware that Derek didn't tell anyone on purpose because he liked to surprise them.

"Alright, alright. Point taken." he replied, playfully raising his hands in sign of surrender.

She laughed. "Have a good night, Derek."

"You too."

He followed her with his eyes till she disappeared behind the elevator doors closing.

Derek entered the large bullpen through the sliding doors and strolled silently toward Spencer, figuring he hadn't noticed him yet, since he was facing the other way.

All of a sudden, Emily peered out of her office with some papers in her hand.

"Oh Reid, wait, I forgot-" she abruptly cut herself off mid-phrase as soon as she saw Derek, 10 ft behind Spencer, bringing his index to his mouth as a sign to _shush._

"...you know what, it's- it's late, it can wait until tomorrow." she corrected herself immediately, smiling in Derek's direction.

"...uh, alright thanks" Spencer replied confusedly. He saw her trying to hold back a laugh by covering her mouth with a hand.

"...what?" he asked her with a silly, oblivious smile on his face. 

"Excuse me," Derek said from behind, clearing his voice. "is this _Doctor Spencer Reid_?"

Spencer turned around in a matter of fractions of second, with an expression on his face like he'd just received the best news of his entire life: Emily couldn't contain her laugh any longer. 

"Derek? What- what are you doing here??" he said, with his mouth hanging open and his eyes stuck in a mixed grimace of confusion, surprise and happiness. 

Derek's smile widened even more at the sight of his reaction, while spotting Emily getting back inside her office with the corner of his eye. 

"Decided to surprise you." he replied, finally getting to drop his _fucking_ bag on the floor and sighing in relief. 

"How much does _that_ weigh?" Spencer asked softly, furrowing his brows as he placed a hand on Derek's sore shoulder to lightly massage it. 

"I don't know. 'A lot' sounds like a fair answer to you, doc?" he asked teasingly, while slowly wrapping his arms around Spencer's slim waist to draw him closer. 

"Not quite, but I'll take it anyways." Spencer shrugged, smiling.

"...by the way, with all due respect, you can't quite pull off the nickname _'doc'._ " he added almost murmuring, taking his boyfriend's face in his hands.

"I can't? How so?" Derek replied, raising his brows. He was SO adorable when he tried to play along with his little games.

"I don't know. It sounds... strange, for lack of a better term. Guess I found _one_ thing Derek Morgan can't do." he mocked, less than 2 inches from the man's lips.

Derek snorted. "Alright then, what should I call you?"

Spencer dropped his gaze shyly. "...besides 'doc', you can call me whatever you want, really."

"Oh is that right?" Derek said, unable to resist placing a smiley kiss on his lips.

"Mhmh" Spencer mumbled returning the kiss. "Very much so." another small kiss. "I think 'pretty boy' will always be my favorite, though." he then added blushing, only adding to the self-sabotaging.

" _I knew it._ " Derek whispered in the end, right before snaking upwards one of his hands to place it behind his neck. He moved Spencer's head as he pleased, pulling him closer to finally kiss him properly.

Every single time their mouths met, Derek was reminded of that _feeling_ , like his tongue belonged in there, like puzzle pieces that were meant to fit together... it was a sensation he didn't even know was possible until he had kissed Spencer for the first time - _kissing_ was just _kissing_ , until that moment. Sometimes chaste, sometimes hot; still: _smooching_. And then, _bam_. It hit him out of the blue.

Spencer moved his arms down to wrap them around his man's waist, pulling him tighter against his body as he gasped into his lips, with no intention of stopping even being completely out of air.

Derek was, in fact, the one who stopped, with the only reason that the heat built up in his chest and neck was starting to run downwards - and even if no one was around, it was _very much_ inappropriate.

"A'ight- _pretty boy_ let's- let's not get too carried away just yet." he said, catching his breath.

"Yeah- I-I'm sorry- I just..." Spencer tried to reply, biting his bottom lip to try and contain his blush as he shot Derek a certain _look_ from head to toe, wishing it had come off less...inappropriate, once again. 

Spencer was obviously referring to how he was dressed: a dark shade of purple, almost black button-up shirt embracing his toned body, paired with his beloved usual leather jacket that emphasized the already broad shape of his shoulders in a way that still made Spencer wonder what good he'd done in a previous life to be blessed in this one with the privilege of calling that man HIS man. 

He loved seeing him in a proper suit, but the whole "elegant business man shirt" + "bad boy biker jacket" contrast was sending him crazy. Plus, purple was his favorite color - and Derek knew it _very well._

Derek got the hint. "Ok, fine. I'm taking my hands off you." he said with the playing-dumb-and-arching-my-eyebrows look, backing farther and hiding his hands behind him, as if virtually cuffing his wrists.

" _Now_ , you feel stable enough to go home?" he added jokingly now that he was standing a safe 2 feet from him, picking up his bag.

Spencer chuckled, grabbing his satchel from the desk. " _Whatever_ " he mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

"Oh wait!" something suddenly popped into Spencer's mind. "Do you wanna see Garcia first? JJ's already got home..."

"She's gone home too. Tara told me earlier."

Spencer pouted. "That's too bad...if only you-"

" _Yes,_ if only I told you when I come visit, blablabla. Truth is, you guys are really a pain in the ass and DO NOT appreciate me!" Derek talked over him, laughing and rolling his eyes.

"C'mon now, don't tell me you don't like it when I surprise you." he added with a smirk, side-eyeing his boyfriend as they walked toward the hall.

Spencer pursed his lips in an awkward-ish giggle, nodding in response - it would've been too much to say _"yes, I like it A LOT"_ out loud. Too much to guarantee he could keep his blush at bay, that is. 

While waiting for the elevator, Spencer looked down at his feet. He shifted his eyes slightly to his left, studying Derek's hand resting idle along his side a few inches from his own, while the man was staring blankly at the closed doors.

He lightly brushed Morgan's palm with his index, then slowly proceeded to intertwine their fingers together.

The soft touch awakened Derek. He blinked and turned his attention down to Spencer's hand, squeezing his. He squeezed it back and smiled, staring up at his face, purposely turned toward the elevator as if he didn't _know_ Derek's eyes were glued on him.

The doors opened and Spencer made a few steps forward into the elevator, while Derek stayed still right were he was.

"...you coming or not?" he asked turning around with a confused grin, lightly pulling his hand toward him. 

"Yeah! Yes." Derek shook his head to startle himself awake again, finally moving his eyes away from the other's side profile - _pretty_ , side profile. He didn't even _notice_ the elevator had arrived. Spencer really had that effect on him, believe it or not.

As soon as they walked out of the building - still holding hands - Derek looked up at the sky: he didn't remember it being so dark when he arrived. How much time had he spent in there?

He came back to earth when he felt Spencer's hand untie from his, only to wrap an arm around his waist, as they approached Derek's car.

He smiled to himself, draping the other's shoulders in a side-hug. He wasn't sure what was up with him: Spencer was never too keen on hugging and holding hands nearby his workplace. Regardless if there was anyone around or not - the latter being their current situation.

"So, uh, a _rain of nails_ from the ceiling? Did I get that right?" he asked interrupting the quiet, testing the waters. 

Spencer snorted. "Don't even get me started on that one."

Derek shook his head and let the topic fall again in a short silence. He'd been in that line of work too long to demand answers to questions like that, trying to ignore the wave of worry that invested him every time Spencer told him about what those cases put them through - as though he hadn't experienced such cases on his own skin for years. 

He opened the car with the remote and let go of his boyfriend to get in.

"Hey, Derek?" Spencer's sweet like honey voice came from behind, before Derek's hand had even reached the door handle. 

He turned around. "Yeah?-"

His words were abruptly cut off by Spencer's lips, as his lean body pushed Derek's against the side of the car, causing him to let out a surprised moan and helplessly drop his bag on the ground with a thud. 

The moment Spencer's arms slipped underneath his leather jacket, wrapping around his waist through the thin cotton fabric of his shirt, Derek couldn't but unhook his jaw, begging for his boyfriend's tongue to spread into his mouth unhindered. 

" _Fuck_ " Derek gasped, shutting his eyes close and letting his head fall back, when Spencer's lips parted from his mouth only to start running down his chin, and his Adam's apple, and the notch of his throat, leaving a wet trail on his warm skin.

Spencer leveled his face back up to look at him, wanting to catch his reaction when his hand left the small of his back to reach down his front and cup his bulge, _very_ noticeable through his pants. He smiled in self-complacency when Derek gulped, clenching his jaw - not without slightly blushing at such reaction, of course.

Derek grabbed Spencer's wrist to stop him from doing whatever he had in mind to, finally finding something to keep his hands occupied with - since during all _that_ , he hadn't quite chosen where it was best to place them. It was pretty clear by then that Spencer was the one out of the two who had a real clue of what he _wanted_. 

"Pretty boy wh- what do you say if we get inside for _this_ , huh?" he inched closer to pant in his ear. 

Spencer nodded silently, a grin printed on his flushed face as he stepped back to let him open the rear door of the car. 

Derek's breath managed to steady a little when Spencer released his body from his - he liked it better before, to be honest.

He opened the door and lifted both their bags from the ground to carelessly throw them inside first, before sitting down; feeling Spencer's eyes following carefully every single one of his movements - he didn't even bother to see if anyone was around and had been peeking all along. 

Spencer followed right after, closing the door and kneeling in front of him. Thank God Derek's car was _big_ , because Spencer was fucking _tall_. The tinted windows were also cool in those kind of situations. 

He tugged Derek closer by gripping the collar of his leather jacket to kiss him, for the millionth time since he had arrived - as if Spencer's sensitive lips weren't blood-shot enough already and both their excitements weren't bursting out of their pants. 

Spencer's mouth moved slowly against his this time - apparently _he_ was the one deciding how things were going, that night - purposely making those sloppy, slurpy sounds that he knew made Derek go crazy; while a hand soothingly massaged the back of his man's neck.

Spencer cupped his face and distanced himself a little to look into his deep, pitch black eyes one more time before taking off both their jackets.

He then placed a palm on Derek's broad, toned chest to press him back against the seat - not without a slight resistance from him who, despite finding it _extremely hot_ , would've been totally happy even if Spencer had just kept their mouths gently entangled together for the rest of the night, until dawn rose in the sky.

He started to lay soft kisses on Derek's warm, rich skin, undoing each button of his shirt as his lips ran lower and lower down his collarbones, and his pecs, and his abdomen, feeling the man's chest widening and deflating underneath him with every breath he took.

Once Spencer reached the waist of his chino pants, popping open the button and unzipping them, Derek's breathing hitched, making Spencer glance up at him with a bit-back, proud smile. Derek had this feeling that the fabric could've ripped off of his skin if his boyfriend had placed another _single_ finger on him.

As he thought: Spencer slowly pulled down to his ankles his pants and underwear, hands brushing down his legs triggering goosebumps all over his chest.

Derek looked down at him while he grabbed his length with the same softness with which he always touched _everything_.

"Spencer- _ffuck- ah-_ " his sentence was cut off by a breathy whine, self-censored by placing a hand on his mouth when Spencer pressed his hot tongue at the base of his cock, running it vertically up to the tip.

He took him all inside his mouth, bobbing his head slowly at first, keeping Derek on his toes.

Derek's hips struggled to stay still, his veins pulsing against his boyfriend's velvet tongue that felt like... heaven, it felt just like heaven enclosing around his member. And even though Derek didn't believe in these kinds of things, he was willing to doubt his convictions and start wondering that if there _was_ such a thing as paradise, the feeling of it _must_ have resembled Spencer doing things to him. It was the closest he could ever get to that feeling.

The rhythm increased as Spencer's tongue swirled around trying to grasp every inch of Derek, doing a _thing_ he always did that made his legs spread shamelessly wider and his body slip further down in his seat, as if he was melting into the upholstery of the back seats.

His head fell back and his eyes screwed close, mouth hanging open to inhale and exhale heavily. The name of the man crouched in between his thighs flowing out of his mouth unguarded along with curses and praises and pet names and _S- Spencer, oh baby fuck- you're so good- so fuh- ucking good baby boy I love you-I love you-_ and whiny, short breaths he was for some reason embarrassed for allowing himself to let out, but at the same time knew how they turned Spencer on - and he needed him to grow _desperate_ so he could force those same sounds out of him too, later. 

Losing every bit of control, Derek put his hand on Spencer's head, stroking through his tangled hair, trying so hard not to just grab his curls and push him, but the way his mouth was tightening around his cock and his hand was pumping so _tight_ , it almost seemed he was asking exactly for that. But Spencer was just so perfect like that, it was so good the way he was doing it, everything about it, about _him_ \- how could Derek interfere with that?

However, he didn't need to spend another second weighing his options: Spencer on his own initiative wrapped both hands firmly on Derek's hips and deepthroated him, out of the blue; once, twice, thrice even. 

" _Ohw-!_ my God- baby, _Spencer_ baby I'm- 'm coming-" he groaned loudly, as his pupils made a full circle around his eyeballs.

Spencer stopped for 2 seconds at most, popping Derek's length out of his mouth but resuming the position of his hands to keep stroking as he spoke up.

"You're being way too loud." he murmured, unspokenly reminding him that they were in a car, in the middle of the parking lot of the FBI headquarters.

Derek tilted his chin down to look at him and snorted heavily, out of breath.

"Your fault, baby" 

With that, Spencer ran his tongue in between his drooling, smiling lips, before returning to the task at hand - literally.

He didn't increase in speed, choosing instead to thorough how he was sucking onto Derek's cock, letting his tongue soak it wet while his fists twisted around the base in opposite ways, pushing him over the edge. 

30 seconds after warning him, despite the brief interruption which served _nothing_ to heat down the situation - honey eyes and pretty lips even worsened it, to be fair - Derek came inside Spencer's mouth; his hips sinking in the seat and his fingers into the mass of tangled, sweaty hair, as faint whines escaped his trembling body at each breath his lungs pushed out.

The way Spencer swallowed noisily - on purpose - and after that returned back to Derek's length one last time to spoon it clean with his tongue base-to-tip, was literally the cherry on top.

Derek zoned out a few seconds, grinning open-mouthed and half-lidded while his breathing gradually evened out and his fingers kept combing through his boyfriend's chestnut curls because it simply came _natural_ to him.

A while after, he pulled his briefs and pants back up, leaving them unbuttoned, aware that his fingers were still too twitchy from the remaining rush of the skin-ripping orgasm Spencer had just given him to engage in such a meticulous task as tucking a button inside a buttonhole. 

"Come here," he mumbled, his voice so deep and thick with the remainders of arousal and the rising of tiredness it felt like the car windows had vibrated for a second; lifting Spencer's jaw with a palm and smiling when he finally saw his face again. 

His messy hair, a lock of which was hanging over his eye and sticking to his forehead; the way his lean, edgy shoulders raised up and sank down trembly with every breath; his wrinkled shirt slightly stained with sweat and the crooked, loosened tie; teeth biting at his glimmering damp, plump and strawberry-red bottom lip and that usual sweet, big-eyed gaze Spencer didn't seem to be able to strip off even when he was all turned on and sexy: the whole _look_ was certainly not helping Derek's boner to finally fade away any quicker. 

He couldn't help but shift forward on the edge of the seat and wrap his arms around his skinny frame, and kiss him passionately making him squeak in surprise.

Spencer broke the kiss.

"If I don't change position my knee caps are gonna crumble." he said, resting his forehead on Derek's.

Derek chuckled and let him go, shifting back on the seat as Spencer crawled to sit beside him, groaning for the soreness and numbness of his legs. He sighed in relief when he leaned comfortably against the backrest, still feeling a subtle pulsing inside his pants.

Derek inched closer to him and cradled the side of his long neck with his broad hand, leaving smiley kisses right below his earlobe.

Spencer closed his eyes and let himself be cuddled by his man's soothing, kind touch, as a relaxed smile appeared on his face and purring hums threatened to escape him at the praising words from earlier that Derek's kisses seemed to be silently conjuring. His knees were restored like magic. 

After a while doing that, Derek gently pulled away to zip up his pants and button his shirt back up, without explaining the motion, knowing that Spencer would ask in a second anyway. 

"...why did you stop?" Spencer complained shyly - immediately, in fact; his voice cracking a bit. 

Derek pushed back the instinct of wrapping the boy back in his arms and scatter his face with kisses all over again, and instead ably hopped on the driver's seat without having to get out of the car; leaving in the back the horny and exhausted mess that Spencer was. 

He glimpsed at him from the rear view mirror - again: allowing his eyes to linger for just a second or else he'd _really_ have jumped back there - right before starting the car, and finally answered.

"Cause I lasted about 5 minutes and I have a feeling it'll be your favorite way to mock me from this second forward. So now we're goin' home, and I wanna see how much _you_ last, genius."

Spencer giggled and blushed furiously, his mind going places and his whole body tingling, blood rushing back down toward his groin in impatient anticipation of what his man was gonna _do_ to him, once they got home. 

"I- it was 6 minutes and 13 seconds, by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @cyn-00


End file.
